Sakura's Pap
by Hatakeee
Summary: Setiap aku bercerita pada ayah tentang masalah dan orang yang bermasalah denganku, keesokan harinya pasti orang itu telah dikabarkan meninggal dengan keadaan tragis. Dan setiap aku mendengar kematian mereka, ayah pasti sedang tidak ada. Aku mulai berpikir, sebenarnya, ada apa...?


**Sakura's Pap**

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Main char : KakashixSakura

Warning : Typo. Short. Multichapter.

Summary : Setiap aku bercerita pada ayah tentang masalah dan orang yang bermasalah denganku, keesokan harinya pasti orang itu telah dikabarkan meninggal dengan keadaan tragis. Dan setiap aku mendengar kematian mereka, ayah pasti sedang tidak ada. Aku mulai berpikir, sebenarnya, ada apa...?

Dont like, dont read.

* * *

_"Ayah... Tadi Saku dipukul sama teman," ujar Sakura manja pada ayahnya yang baru saja pulang dari kantor. Sang ayah; Kakashi Hatake, yang tengah sibuk membuka sepatunya kini menolehkan kepalanya, "Siapa yang memukulmu, Saku?"_

_"Sai, ayah," kata Sakura sambil memegang pundak ayahnya. Kakashi mengelus rambut Sakura lembut, dan berkata, "Tenanglah, Sakura... Memang sebenarnya kenapa ia memukulmu...?" tanya Kakashi._

_Sakura menarik ayahnya ke sofa, agar ia bisa bercerita dengan nyaman bersama Kakashi. Setelah mereka duduk di sofa putih tersebut, Sakura memulai ceritanya, "Tadi Sai mau pinjam pensilku, tapi aku cuma punya satu. Lalu-"_

_"Lalu Sakura tidak mau meminjamkannya, dan akhirnya Sai memukulnya. Begitu kan Sakura?" suara dari dapur menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Rin, ibu Sakura datang dengan nampan berisi 3 gelas teh dan beberapa kue kecil._

_"Okaeri, Kakashi," ujarnya._

_"Hn, hai, Rin," balas Kakashi singkat. Ia menyeruput tehnya, lalu memakan beberapa potong kuenya._

_"Ayah," panggil Sakura._

_"Ya, sayang?" tanya Kakashi seakan-akan lupa dengan pembicaraan mereka pada awalnya._

_"Ayah tadi menyimak ceritaku tidak...?" tanya Sakura. Kakashi mengangguk, "Ya, lalu, bagaimana ciri-cirinya Sai?"_

_"Dia putih pucat, seperti orang sakit. Lalu, ia sering tersenyum sendiri. Rambutnya hitam,"_

_"Lalu, di mana ia tinggal?" tanya Kakashi lagi._

_"Dua blok setelah rumah kita sepertinya," jawab Sakura. Raut mukanya menunjukan bahwa ia sedang mengingat keras tempat tinggal teman sekolahnya itu._

_"Oh, ok. Ya sudah, Sakura tidur sana. Mungkin ayah tidak akan pulang dulu 3 hari."_

_"Kenapa, yah?" tanya Sakura kecewa. Padahal ia ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama dengan ayahnya._

_"Tentu ada urusan kerja, Saku..." ujar Kakashi. Ia mengelus rambut Sakura lembut, lalu menyingkirkan poni rambut Sakura dan mencium keningnya, "Oyasumi, Sakura. Tidur yang nyenyak, baik-baik bersama ibu selama tiga hari ini, ya."_

_"Hm, ayah juga ya..." ujar Sakura, lalu ia pun masuk ke kamarnya._

_"Rin, aku lelah, ayo tidur sekarang," ajak Kakashi. Ia masuk ke kamar duluan, kemudian disusul dengan Rin._

_._

_._

_"Ibu! Ibu!" Sakura berteriak histeris keesokan paginya. Minggu pagi yang cerah ini sudah dihiasi dengan teriakan sang putri tunggal keluarga Hatake. Ibu Sakura yang sedang memasak di dapur pun berlari menghampiri anaknya, "Ada apa, Sakura?"_

_"Ibu lihat!" seru Sakura dan menunjuk televisi dengan telunjuk tangannya yang mungil. Rin melihat ke arah televisi dan mendengar siaran berita hari ini._

_"Sai Shimura, siswa sekolah dasar ditemukan tewas di dekat taman bermain. Tubuhnya banyak luka sayatan, terutama pada bagian tangan kanannya," ujar sang reporter._

_Spontan Rin menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, ia benar-benar terkejut. "Itu Sai yang memukulmu kemarin, kan?" tanya Rin._

_"Iya, bu... Dia kasihan ya,"_

_"Iya... Nanti sore kita kunjungi keluarganya, ya..."_

_._

* * *

Oh, ketika mengingat kejadian itu, bulu kudukku suka merinding. Malangnya nasib temanku itu. Aku tidak menyangka ia akan mati mengenaskan seperti itu. Kini umurku sudah 17 tahun, berarti sudah 6 tahun setelah kejadian itu. Sebenarnya, bukan hanya Sai yang meninggal setelah bermasalah denganku. Tapi, Tenten dan Rock Lee juga begitu.

Saat itu Tenten selalu berusaha menyaingiku dalam mendekati Sasuke. Aku kembali bercerita pada ayah tersayangku. Kemudian, keesokan harinya ia dikabarkan meninggal karena meminum racun.

Demikian pula dengan Rock Lee. Aku melihatnya memukul Sasuke, karena ia tidak rela aku menyukai Sasuke. Ia ingin aku yang menjadi miliknya. Sampai di rumah, aku menangis, dan ayah melihatku menangis. Aku menceritakan semua keluh kesahku pada ayah. Ia menghiburku, dan aku senang.

Namun dua hari kemudian Rock Lee meninggal, ia tewas di tepi sungai, dan saat aku mau bercerita pada ayah tentang itu, ia sedang tidak ada.

Selalu saja begitu.

Namun, aku sudah dewasa. Aku sekarang tidak pernah mengadu tentang masalahku pada kedua orangtuaku. Aku berusaha menyelesaikan semuanya sendiri, dan aku berusaha untuk mandiri.

.

"Sakura!" ibu memanggilku. Oh, sungguh malas rasanya untuk turun ke bawah. Biarlah ibu yang naik ke atas. Mungkin ia hanya mau mengingatkanku untuk makan siang.

"Sakura!" panggilnya lagi. Ok, mungkin pura-pura tidur lebih baik.

"Tap.. Tap.. Tap" aku mendengar langkah kaki ibu yang menuju kamarku. Aku menutup mataku rapat, seakan-akan aku sudah tidur.

"SAKURA!" teriak ibu dari depan pintu kamarku. Ia membukanya kasar dan menarik selimutku, "Sakura, bangun!"

"Uhh, ibu, kenapa...?" tanya ku dalam keadaan pura-pura mengantuk. Aku melihat tatapan ibu yang makin tajam padaku. Ia menarik tanganku kasar dan membawaku ke ruang keluarga.

"Duduk," perintahnya. Aku menurut, masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Sakura, jawab ibu dengan jujur," ujarnya mengintimidasi. "Sudah berapa hari kamu tidak masuk sekolah?"

"Eh...?" aku bertanya balik. Uh, apa aku akan ketahuan? Memang sudah seminggu berturut-turut aku tidak masuk, karena aku menghabiskan waktuku bersama Sasuke di mall.

"Jawabannya bukan 'eh?', Sakura!" seru ibu. Aku menundukan kepalaku, tidak berani menatap mata ibu.

"Maaf, bu... Aku berjanji..."

"Sakura, kamu sudah keterlaluan! Seminggu tidak sekolah, dan malah pergi ke mall bersama Sasuke, apa kau pikir itu perbuatan yang bisa ditoleransi?" ujar ibuku.

"Maaf..."

"Sakura, ibu tidak mau tahu. Besok kamu harus masuk sekolah, tidak boleh ada ponsel, laptop, dan semua, terutama SASUKE sampai kamu bisa meyakinkan ibu bahwa kamu tidak akan mengulangi itu lagi," ujar ibuku dan memberikan penekanan pada kata Sasuke.

Seketika air mataku mengucur keluar, aku merasa hidupku hampa tanpa Sasuke seluruh _gadget _ku.

"Tidak peduli kamu menangis sekencang apapun, keputusan ibu tidak akan bisa berubah," kata ibu dan meninggalkanku sendiri di ruang keluarga.

.

Aku menangis sepanjang hari di sofa putih, menunggu kedatangan ayah sampai di rumah. Aku mau menceritakan semua pada ayah. Karena aku tahu, ayah tidak akan pernah memarahiku seperti ibu, walau sebesar apapun kesalahanku.

"Klek," ku dengar pintu dibuka.

"Tadaima," suara bariton itu ku dengar. Segera aku bangkit dari dudukku dan menerjang tubuh ayah dan memeluknya erat, "Ayah... Hiks,"

Ayah terlihat kaget melihat penampilanku yang kacau, ia menghapus airmataku dan dan berkata, "Ada apa, Sakura?"

"Ibu, ayah... Aku dimarahi ibu... Hiks," ujarku manja pada ayah. Ia membawaku untuk duduk di sofa lagi, dan kemudian mengelus rambutku, "Memangnya ada apa sampai ibu memarahimu, Saku?"

"Um... A-aku... Bolos sekolah ayah, selama seminggu dan berjalan-jalan ke mall bersama Sasuke. Ibu mengetahui itu, dan ia memarahiku,"

"Itu salahmu, Saku," ujar ayah. Uh... Ini pertama kalinya ayah menganggapku salah.

"Uh... Jadi ayah lebih memilih ibu daripada Saku? Jadi ayah lebih membela ibu!? Hiks... Ayah sama saja!" aku berteriak dan segera lari ke dalam kamar. Percuma aku menuggu ayah sampai malam, ia hanya berkata begitu padaku. Ia lebih menyayangi ibu daripada aku!

"Sakura!" aku bisa mendengar ayah yang memanggilku. Tapi tak ku hiraukan dia, aku terus menaiki tangga dan masuk ke kamarku lalu mengunci pintu.

"Sakura, buka sayang," ayah mengetuk pintuku. Aku tetap tidak menjawabnya.

"Sakura, ayah tidak akan pulang lagi ya, mulai besok hingga tiga hari kedepan," ujar ayah.

"Terserah ayah!" seruku. Emosiku sedang tidak stabil saat ini, ku harap ayah tidak marah juga karena aku membentaknya. Aku pun memutuskan untuk tidur setelah ku rasa ayah sudah menjauh dari kamarku.

.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, aku terbangun, cuaca di luar hujan, tidak seperti biasanya. Mataku juga masih bengkak, aku masih terngiang masalah kemarin dengan ibu. Aku juga tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan Sasuke, lalu ayah juga pergi selama tiga hari ini.

Aku membuka pintu kamarku, dan berjalan keluar kamar. Aku tidak mendengar suara ibu yang sedang memasak. Tumben sekali, pikirku. Aku berjalan menuju kamar ibu, dan berniat untuk minta maaf dan membangunkannya. Namun, semakin mendekati kamar ibu, semakin aku mencium bau amis yang menyengat. Aku tutup hidungku dan memanggil ibu, "Ibu! Bau apa ini?"

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Aku pun memegang kenop pintu dan membukanya.

"Hahh?" betapa terkejutnya aku melihat ibu bersimbah darah, dengan berbagai sayatan di tubuhnya.

"Ibu!" seruku.

Kenapa semua jadi begini? Siapa yang tega melakukan hal ini pada ibu?

To be continue

Author's note : ide ini datang secara tiba tiba ke otak saya! Ini fic multichapter, updatenya agak lama dikit kali. Karena sekarang kan lagi masa-masanya ujian... Padahal senin mau ujian, tapi saya malah buat fic. Ini chapter 1nya pendek.. Nanti chapter selanjutnya saya usahakan panjang, karena chapter ini saya nulisnya juga di hp, karena laptop ditiadakan dulu sementara sampai UAS selesai *curcol

Hn, gapapa lah, refreshing bentar, lumayan kan sekalian belajar untuk ujian (ngeles)

Haha,

Baiklah... Saya mengharapkan tanggapan dari pembaca semua.

Give review please?

And..

Keep or Delete?


End file.
